topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
Origins: Bleach Alias/Aka(also known as): Grimmjow, Aspect of death - Destruction Classification: Arrancar, (Former) Sexta(6) Espada Threat level: Demon Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship, Sonido adept (speed enhancement technique), Hierro User (Defense enhancement technique),' 'Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Energy Projection (With Cero and Bala), Pseudo-Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu with Pesquisa), Statistics Amplification (Resurrección increases his Reiatsu), Transformation, Dimensional Travel (via Garganta), BFR via Caja Negacion Physical strength: At least Town+ striking (On par with Bankai Ichigo), higher in Resurrección Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Town+ in base, much higher in Resurrección (Fought Hollow Mask Ichigo for an extended period of time, but was ultimately defeated by him. However it was noted Ichigo "barely won" against him) Durability: At least town+ base (Took a Getsuga Tensho from Bankai Ichigo and suffered some burns to his chest, but otherwise still fine), higher in Resurrección (Took multiple attacks from Hollow Mask Ichigo before biting the dust) Speed: High hypersonic+ Intelligence: Average. Is an expert combatant with a great deal of experience. Stamina: Very high. Able to fight after suffering various life threatening injuries. Standard Equipment: Caja Negacion (only during Arrancar saga), Zanpakuto Noteworthy techniques and abilities Hierro: The user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. Grimmjow has shown to block Ichigo's Shikai and Bankai with his barehands on different occasions. Sonído: A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. Pesquisa: An advanced Arrancar perception technique.The practitioner sends out a radiating pulse which reacts to sources of Reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing the practitioner to determine the location of any sensed individuals and gauge how powerful they actually are. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Cero (Doom Blast): The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. * Gran Rey Cero: A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras: A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala (Hollow Bullet): While similar in function to a Cero, a Bala is not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. Caja Negación: An item given to the Espada by Sōsuke Aizen. Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device that is intended to simulate the effects of Negación fields on the target. When used, the cube isolates and traps the subject in a separate, alternate dimension from which an Arrancar of average strength cannot escape. A Caja Negación is utilized by an Espada in order to punish their Fracción if they deem that the situation requires it. The device was not intended to be used on other Espada and as they are much stronger than the average Arrancar, an Espada would be able to escape from the alternate dimension within a certain amount of time. Pantera (Panther King): His Zanpakutō's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue. Resurrección: His release command for his Zanpakutō is "Grind", referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, which in turn releases a torrent of spiritual power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. Resurrección Special Ability * Sonic Wave: When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create sonic waves in the air and surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off his opponents. * Garra de la Pantera (Claw of the Panther): Acutely shaped bombs fired at high speed from his elbow, five of which can be fired at once. They have a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over 30 meters in diameter. * Desgarrón (Panther King's Claw): Claimed by Grimmjow himself to be his strongest attack.113His claws glow, and he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Reishi that can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. Image slideshow Grimmjow 1.jpg Grimmjow 2.jpg Grimmjow 3.jpg Grimmjow 4.jpg Grimmjow 5.jpg Grimmjow 6.jpg Grimmjow 7.jpg Grimmjow 8.jpg Grimmjow 9.jpg Grimmjow 10.jpg Grimmjow 11.jpg Grimmjow 12.jpg Grimmjow 13.jpg Grimmjow 14.jpg Grimmjow 15.jpg Grimmjow 16.jpg Grimmjow 17.jpg Grimmjow 18.jpg Grimmjow 19.jpg Grimmjow 20.jpg Grimmjow 21.jpg Grimmjow 22.jpg Grimmjow 23.jpg Grimmjow 24.jpg Grimmjow cover 1.jpg Grimmjow cover 2.jpg Grimmjow cover 3.png Grimmjow cover 4.jpg Grimmjow cover 5.jpg Grimmjow cover 6.jpg Grimmjow cover 7.jpg Category:Rival Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Bleach Category:Sonic speeds Category:Antagonist Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Flying Category:Animanga